The Blob
"The Blob" is the sixth episode of the fourth series of Mike and Angelo. The story is centred around Mr Pinner holding a party for the neighbourhood, to which everyone is intended to bring a partner to. This creates a problem for Angelo - until he decides to bring his blob-like alien friend along. Plot ALERT The Party Invitation The episode begins with Rita relaxing by sitting on the lounge couch eating chocolates. To her annoyance, there is a knock on the back door, which turns out to be Mr Pinner. Rita instructs Ellie to let him in, so he comes in. He proceeds to help himself to Rita's chocolates, before telling them why he has come over. It's his and his wife's 30th wedding anniversary and they are holding a party for everyone, much to his own chagrin. He finishes off by telling them that they should bring a partner, and that he is reluctantly inviting Angelo too. Ellie rushes upstairs to tell Angelo the good news, while Mr Pinner leaves with Rita's chocolates. Angelo Learns of the Party The scene cuts to Angelo's loft, where we see Ellie come in. Angelo is busy with a CB radio-esque machine in the centre, speaking into microphone trying to find someone. He is wearing massive homemade headphones, so does not hear her arrive. She taps him on the shoulder making him jump and he turns around to see her. She tries to tell him the news, but he can't hear her whatsoever. He finally takes them off, so Ellie asks him what his equipment is. He goes on to list many friends he's made over the planet, but adds he's not got many in Larkswood Lane. He even says it can pick up signals from distant planets, which amazes Ellie. Angelo then asks what she originally came up to tell him, to which Ellie tells him that Mr Pinner is holding a party, and that everyone is invited. Angelo is excited by this, until Ellie adds that Mr Pinner wants everyone to bring a partner. Angelo's face drops, and he gets up and loiks out the window forlornly. Ellie is initially unaware - she is telling him all about her planned choice of partner but stops once she notices he is at the window. Ellie tells Angelo that there must be someone that he can take, but he says there is no-one, and he proceeds to head for the door. Ellie gets an idea and stops him before he leaves. Angelo's face lights up, and with encouragement from Ellie sits back down at his radio. Ellie leaves to phone her chosen partner, while Angelo searches for "XP42". He gets through to her eventually, and we learn her name to be Marjorie, an alien. Angelo invites her - she agrees, but is worried about what she would wear. He tells her not to worry, and then proceeds to inform her as to how to get to Earth. Marjorie Arrives The day of the party arrives, and we see Angelo nervously running around the hallway while Rita hoovers. She catches him while he runs past her and tells him to relax, and that the two of them will get on well. Angelo walks over to the mirror and starts to panic over his appearance. Rita tries to talk him out of it by telling him that there is loads of things about him which she is sure Marjorie would like. However, Angelo is hung up over a spot which he has noticed on his face - which he thinks is extreamly noticable. He runs after Rita, who is tidying the lounge to rant to her about it. She asks him where Marjorie lives, but leaves to answer the door right before Angelo specifies she isn't from Earth. Rita opens the door to Mr Pinner, who is around gathering the names of everyone coming to the party. He asks about Angelo and Rita tells him that he is bringing someone called Marjorie. Mr Pinner says that he hopes she is more sensible than Angelo, which annoys Rita as she tells him he has been on his best behaviour, and that they have hardly heard from him. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and Angelo rushes through yelling. Angelo runs to the back door, where we see Marjorie teleporting down from her ship. She appears, and we discover that she is a massive yellow blob with blue and yellow eyes on tentacles, one arm, a green mouth and a tail. He invites her in and starts to make her a smoothie while they talk. Marjorie tells him all about the traffic she was in on the Saturn Ring Road, while Angelo throws a fish into the mixer. The scene cuts back to Rita and Mr Pinner, who are on the floor after the impact of Marjorie's ship entering the atmosphere. Whilst getting back up, Mr Pinner rants about how something crazy always happens while he is there, and that they should all be locked away. Rita responds that there must be a rational explaination for the tremors, however he refuses to believe her. To argue her point, Rita brings him in into the lounge. The scene cuts again to Angelo and Marjorie, who are leaving the kitchen with their drinks and are heading to the lounge. Marjorie stops at the door and tells Angelo that this is the first time she has been on a date with a boy. He tells her it's the same for him, and that they are going to have a great time at the party. We return to Rita and Mr Pinner- who are still looking around but are now in the kitchen. She asks him if he is satisfied that nothing is wrong. Rita then asks if there is anything else he wants, to which Mr Pinner asks to borrow the chairs for the party. He then asks her for a hand to help get the chairs over to his house, to which Rita sighs. We then see Angelo help Marjorie finish her smoothie, before asking her if she wants another. Marjorie says yes, so Angelo leaves to fetch another. He then enters the kitchen, where Rita is getting frustrated by Mr Pinner telling her how to get the chairs out the door. He tells Rita that Marjorie has arrived, however she responds that she is tto busy to talk to her. At this moment Ellie comes in to talk to Angelo. He tells her that he is finishing off a smoothie for Marjorie, and then he will introduce them to each other. At this moment, he drops another fish into the smoothie mixer giving Ellie a bit of a shock. Hiding Marjorie The scene cuts to Marjorie, who is watching a football match on TV. Angelo then comes in with a new tray of smoothies and Ellie. He introduces them, but once Ellie sees Marjorie, she starts to head for the door terrified. Majorie is confused, but Angeo believes it to be the excitement of the party. She tells him to go check up on her, so he does. Ellie tells him that she's horrible and nasty-looking, but Angelo thinks she is talking about the spot on his chin. Ellie moves him to the doorway of the lounge and points to Marjorie. Unfortunatley for her, he still doesn't know what she means. She continues to describe what she thinks of Marjorie until Angelo finally realises who she is talking about. He is confused by what she means, as he doesn't realise that the humans would be scared by her appearance. Ellie tells Angelo that it would be better if she didn't go to the party, and that she should leave before Rita sees her. This upsets Angelo, but he trusts Ellie's opinion so goes to tell her the bad news. As soon as Angelo goes into the lounge, Rita and Mr Pinner come through the front door, so Ellie quickly shuts the lounge door to stop them from seeing Marjorie. Unfortunatly, They want to enter the lounge, so Ellie tries to distract them. Meanwhile, Marjorie is telling Angelo how she is looking froward to meeting the rest, however to move her away from them, decides to distract her by going on a tour of the house. Getting impatient, Rita lifts Ellie out of the way of the door and enters the now-empty lounge with Mr Pinner to get chairs for the party. Ellie quickly calls Angelo, who appears from kitchen doorway. Ellie then shuts and holds the door shut - locking Rita and Mr Pinner inside. Rita then yanks the door quickly enough to cause Ellie to fall into the lounge. Rita asks Ellie what she is up to, but she refuses to tell them. Frustrated, Rita and Mr Pinner leave with the chairs, but not before trying to get the rest from under the stairs, which the doorway to is being blocked by a suspiciously whistling Angelo. Rita pulls him out the way and opens the door - to be greeted with Marjorie. Rita screams, but puts on a fake smile and quickly starts to drag Mr Pinner towards the door. Once she has shut him out, she turns to Angelo and Ellie. The door opens and Marjorie greets Rita, who lets out a wimper Marjorie Learns the Truth The scene cuts to Marjorie, who is at the kitchen table eating. Rita, Ellie and Angelo are standing off to the side watching. Rita turns to Angelo. Angelo is annoyed, and tells Rita that she said people's looks don't matter. Rita responds with saying she emphasised the word people and "not hideously deformed mutants from distant galaxies". Angelo says that he believes that it is unfair and refuses to tell her. Ellie backs out too, so Rita goes and tells her. Naturally, Majorie is very upset by this and starts to cry. She then proceeds to leave the kitchen to pack up her stuff. Rita turns to the other two and tells them how terrible she feels for the conversation that just happened. As soon as this happens, Mr Pinner storms in and starts ranting about the party. {quote |quote="Flamin' woman doesn't know when to stop! I go to all the trouble of arranging this flippin' party. Peanuts! Half a bottle of Sherry! I even get a balloon! Then she turns round and says it's not exciting enough! Why can't I arrange something a bit more adventurous! I mean what does she expect... the Moscow State Circus?!" |speaker=- Mr Pinner }} At this moment, Angelo's face lights up. He turns to Mr Pinner. {quote |quote="...An answer to your problem! A way to spice up your shindig! A way to get into Mrs Pinner's good books!... Rita and Ellie And a way for Marjorie to come to the party." |speaker=- Angelo }} The others are intrigued by what Angelo's idea is - so they all lean in to listen. After the Party (The End) The scene cuts again to that night, after the party has finished. The front door opens, and we see the five in fancy dress in a conga line while Mr Pinner says that holding a fancy dress party was a great idea. He says bye to Angelo, Ellie and Rita - before turning to Majorie. He says it was nice meeting her, and he wants to know who is acutally under the "costume". He tries to lift it off, but Marjorie throws him away. Mr Pinner then realises that she isn't wearing a costume and is infact an alien. He promptly faints. Availability Like all episodes of "Mike and Angelo", this episode is not commercially available. However, this episode has been uploaded to YouTube by user VideotapeFTW, so is viewable via this link Category:Episodes Category:Series 4